villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Red
"Listen you little punk, I was fighting crime when you were still learning to walk, so don't try and tell me the difference between right and wrong.." ~ Agent Red (during a disagreement with Freedom-Striker over tactics) Agent Red is a freelance bounty-hunter and detective who works with anyone who calls on his aid: specializing in tracking down elusive or highly dangerous individuals he prides himself in never giving up the chase and getting the job done regardless of personal risk, however he has made a personal vow to himself never to willingly endanger innocent life: a vow he often has trouble keeping given the extreme nature of his job. History Agent Red was born sometime around the end of the Great Depression and soon realized he was different from everyone else when he stopped physically aging at the age of 20 - when his secondary mutation kicked in at the age of 40 he began to hire himself out as a bounty-hunter and detective to people who could pay the right price and tracked down many criminals throughout the years ranging from petty thugs to would-be-dictators and worse. With nearly 78 years of existence Agent Red has sometimes worried that the world would no longer hold challenges for him after all these years but he has always found himself surprised. Appearance In The Villains RPG Universe Chronologically, Agent Red's first appearance is in New Kids On The Block - he is also active in Bad Moon Rising and has the potential to appear in other stories from past eras due to his many "hidden" years. Appearance Physically Agent Red is fairly average in build and is 5ft 5in in height, he has brown hair worn very short - his eyes are brown but often hidden under a pair of sunglasses, he likes to wear leather trench-coats and jeans as well as army-boots and fingerless gloves: his trench-coat however is colored red and is where he gets his code-name from. He is also prone to wearing a red hat in the style of an old-fashioned detective - he carries very little in the way of accessories save for two pistols and a pair of handcuffs. Personality Agent Red is a man who believes in getting a job done as effectively as possible and thinks a hero should should be willing to put their life on the line in defense of a good cause: at the same time however he is happy to accept money for his services and has been known to utilize intimidation and other questionable tactics when dealing with criminals - however he has a strict code of conduct that forbids him from endangering innocent lives and he is angered when people (especially other heroes or antiheroes) disregard his tactics: anyone who endangers innocent lives is liable to invoke Agent Red's wrath and when angered he can be a formidable opponent. Outside of battle Agent Red is a keen reader and enjoys non-fiction, usually biographies: he also enjoys listening to music and is a regular attendee at various Opera houses. Powers Agent Red has the following abilities in addition to skills in espionage and detective work: *'Limitless Endurance' (does not tire due to physical activity - meaning he could theoretically continually engage in rigorous physical activity without resting indefinitely) *'Inability To Age' (does not suffer ill-effects from aging and stays physically youthful) *'Vitality' (does not succumb to illness as often as a normal human and is always at peak physical potential unless severely injured) *'Master Of Combat' (highly proficient in unarmed-combat, shooting, archery and swordsmanship) Category:Character Category:Major Protagonists Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Characters